Forum:PS3 Cawmerax runs?
Hey all, just wondering if anyone would be willing to do a Crawmerax/Armory run. PSN is the same as my username, and I use a level 61 Hunter with either a Survivor COM or a Scavenger with +2 Find Rare Items (not sure if it actually works...) The only thing I really want from the drops is either a Bessie or a Cyclops. Send me a message or friend request over PSN. FooManShu 23:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm up for it. I'm also a level 61 Hunter, and I'll send you a friend request. btw my PSN is silentpainkiller. Laserpuma 02:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The Cyclops will be easy to find compared to a Bessie. If you want to farm Crawmerax let me know. My first found Bessie was four days ago after an Aries, two roses, an Omega, another Aries, a Double Stalker, a Serpens, another Serpens, the worst Omega I've ever seen, and the next drop was my Bessie. Searching for a specific pearl will dissapoint you if you expect a Bessie to be you first.Willp602 06:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to join you guys, but first I have to pose a question. If we find pearlescent weapon that we all want, will the host be willing to dupe it, or will he be a douche and kick the other players? Other than that, I'm all for the idea of Craw runs. I'll send you a friend request when you reply here. I'll put my online name up after you reply. I use a level 61 Support Gunner for the ammo regen. Thanks. P.S. My Cyclops may have an extra ability added to it. My Surkov had a base damage of 1076, and with my level 50 sniper proficiency it dealt 2216 damage against every one of Crawmerax's limbs. My Cyclops has a base damage of 736, yet with my sniper proficiency it deals 2176 per shot. Anyone know why this is? I got this gun from Craw, never played online and got it in splitscreen. Can someone confirm that it has 200% critical damage? yes your cyclops does have 200% crit damage isn't that lovely. P.S. what do you mean added ability? like a transfusion type ability?Mr.friend009 21:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I can't join you on that (sorry) but if you want, I could dupe you my Bessie and cyclops (I know how much of a pain the pearls are to get in this game) BL second account (lvl. 50 or 51) for trading: cjnewman. For payment, I could really care less, you could even dupe me nothing if you want (and all that I really want is any non shotgun, sniper, rockets, or SMG pearl, the Dahl Penetrator and a firehawk, anyway). Also, if you're interested I have a pearl shotty, and a pearl SMG (since I have two of the pearl SMGs, I'm willing to trade one), and a pretty good stats-wise volcano (top possible damage) and hellfire (not that good, but decent). Thanks for your offer, I would love a Bessie. If you don't mind me asking, what are the stats of your Bessie? I know it doesn't matter, but I would still like to know. Sorry to hear that you couldn't join a Crawmerax run. On the other hand, I'll send you a friends request titled Borderlands Wiki. Thanks. EDIT: I didn't really read your post the first time (sorry), but I also would like a Tsunami, whichever has the higher fire rate. Also, I can dupe you a Serpens if you like. Please post your PSNID, and as soon as I see it, I'll try to send you a message. EDIT: Sorry, sorry, I didn't see your PSNID cjnewman (Is that spelt right? Any capitals or spaces?). I'll send you a message soon. EPIC FAIL XD EDIT: Helllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooo? Sorry, didn't see your previous posts till now. K, so the bessie has just over 1400 damage, has an accuracy of at least 90 (don't know the specifics, but it's still pretty good), has 500% extra crit. hit damage (regular for Bessie's), and a fire rate of just under one (I think it's like 0.7, but that really doesn't matter, with the melee cancel trick and all). For, the tsunami's, they litterally have the same stats. (which is pretty weird, borderlands spawned two of the exact same pearlescents) But, yeah, I'll dupe you one of those as well (and the shotty, if you want). And, yep, PSN: cjnewman. No caps. no spaces, just cjnewman. So, I can give you those weapons tommorow (mid-day) if that's okay; or Sunday works for me too. And, just to be sure (you can still add me, I just want to know what your PSN is just so that I'll know the name, and your deal. And sure, I'll take a dupe of the serpens instead (that'd be just fine). PSN (again): cjnewman. Sorry cjnewman, I'd like to put up my PSNID, but you never know who's watching. However, I will send you a message ASAP with the details. Also, what are the Tsunami's rates of fire? I'm a little curious. Thanks for the fast reply. K, I'll just add whoever adds me on the PS3 (remind me of which trade you are, though; just so that I know. (Also, I really don't care about you not putting it up; it's your decision, and I'd never put up my main PSN either, so I'll respect that). And, also, I think that the fire rae is about 12 (or somewhere around there; I really don't remember, but I think that's it) So, that being said, see you tomorrow. PSN: cjnewman. Hey cjnewman, check your ps3 messages. I'm the friends request without vowels (PSNID). That's all for now. My message explains the rest. I'm the Bessie and Tsunami guy. Bye. K, thanks man; see you tommorrow. PSN: cjnewman. I don't mean to pry, but what are the stats of both Tsunami's? Also, I don't know how wierd this will sound, but would you mind duping 3 Tsunami's and 2 Bessie's? I have a high level Serpens I can dupe if you want. Talk to you later.